


You Found Me

by shadowsofthenight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Young Derek, Young Derek Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsofthenight/pseuds/shadowsofthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe in which the Hale family hasn't died, Derek is young, and Stiles falls for a basketball player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad." Stiles groaned into his phone, the line going flat almost immediately. He didn't want to move to a new town - he wanted to stay in the town he lived in for years. All Beacon Hills brought him was memories, mostly of his mother. It's not that he didn't mind the memories, he loved his mother. He loved dancing around the kitchen in the early morning hours when his Dad was just a deputy, when they'd make him breakfast for him before he was running off to work. But now, now he was here without her. He was alone. Stiles' father was the sheriff now, making work more tedious, especially with murders slipping up across the town. So he drove to the high school calmly, hands tapping nervously on the wheel. Soon enough he pulled into a spot, walking into the school and yanking his schedule out of his pocket. "Harris, chemistry." He muttered to himself, groaning as he made his way to the class. When he stepped in, he didn't expect to be greeted by a gorgeous guy, with the most perfect eyes.

\-----

Derek huffed, looking to the lanky boy infront of him. He could smell the waves of anxiety rolling off of him as he blushed, his cheeks turning red first as it spread down his throat. Even to the tips of his ears, and it made Derek smirk. "Derek," He told the boy calmly, outstretching a hand. The boy took it, nodding with a smile, "Stiles, Stiles Stilinski." The boy said with a bigger grin stretching across his features, and Derek had one reaction. "What the hell is a Stiles?" He asked bluntly, making the boy laugh. "My real name is too hard to pronounce, so I just use Stiles." The boy waved a dismissive hand, running his tongue over his lips, and Derek tried not to take it to hard. He just met the kid, for Christs sake. "Well, I've gotta go." Derek told the boy, too which he stepped out of the way, and Derek made his way out of the class and around the hallways. Screw chemistry, he was failing it anyways. 

\-----

By the time Stiles had lunch, he already had a group of friends. Scott, who was actually a friend from before he moved away, had him sitting with a group of kids. He'd quickly learned all their names to be Allison (who was Scotts girlfriend, apparently), Lydia, Jackson (who didn't like him to much already), Danny, Isaac, Erica, and a tall boy named Boyd. "Hey, Derek!" Scott called, making Stiles turn to look behind him where Derek was standing. "Am I in your seat?" Stiles asked, and Derek nodded, but then shrugged. "It's fine, you can stay there." He told him, pulling up a spare chair that was leaning against the wall, and setting it between Stiles and Lydia, who was apparently bashing Stiles taste in clothing, and Stiles was just nodding and agreeing. Damn would this kid fit in just fine around here, that is, if he managed to stay alive in the twisted double life the group lived.


End file.
